History of Magic
by Lunathelooney
Summary: Oneshots written for History of Magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Current: Wizard Romeo, Muggle Juliet He fell for the forbidden girl, she fell for the forbidden boy. No one ever thought he would would, no one ever thought she would. PLEASE NOTE: Genres and category will change each time I add a new story.


History of Magic

Option Two: Write a story about a character who promotes better relations with Muggles.

 _I don't really know how it happened. Why it happened. Sometimes, if it did happen. But how did it happen? Why did it happen? Did it happen at all? My question lay unanswered, gathering in my head, very unlikely to be answered._ _I thought it was going to be a whirlwind romance. I didn't except any of what really happened. I never thought I would truly love her, let alone she love me back. It was supposed to be forbidden yet it happened._ _Did anyone know? I hope not. If I was found out, my neck would be next on the guillotine. Both our father would forbid our love, mine would disown me. Mine hated Muggles, hers hated Wizards. It was supposedly a match made in Hell that worked._ _Ever since I fell for her, I have tried promoting "better relations with Muggles". My idea was a quiet and low-key affair that had a drastic effect. I never thought my meeting with her would go so well. She didn't believe me when I told her my idea, the woman in charge of Promoting Better Muggle Relations or PBMR for short. I told her my reasons, truly shocking her. Well, not even the genius Hermione Granger-Weasley would expect me to campaign for it._ _Some would hardly call it a campaign. I didn't stand out in Diagon Alley shouting_ _"_ _We must be friends with Muggles! There is nothing wrong with them! Take action today!" And handing out leaflets. It just isn't my style. We- me and Granger-Weasley- posted a petition for all over the Wizarding World. We collected signatures, hundreds of them, all while I remained anonymous._ _The campaign was successful. I was now legally allowed to marry her without fear of disownment. A decree was passed saying "It is now illegal for any man or woman to be disowned for marrying a Muggle." It didn't stop my parents from talking to me or looking at me or wanting anything to do with me. Not even she could stop that._ _Her father hated Wizards because his brother was one and he wasn't. He despised our kind, cursing about them all the time, not even bothering to keep our kind secret from his children. I told him I knew of the existence of wizard kind so I wouldn't have to hide it. I told him my Uncle was a wizard, not truly lying. She knew I was a wizard though; I didn't keep any secrets from her. She didn't hate us, not like her father._ _We met in London, she ran into me. Quite literally. I was coming out of the Leaky Cauldron and she was coming out of Mollie's and Millie's Music Market next door. We banged heads. She apologised straight away. When ours met, as_ _cliché as sounds, I felt something, something seemed to tug at my heart strings. When my ocean blue eyes met her mossy hazel eyes, something just clicked._ _I invited her to join me for coffee in a nearby coffee shop. It was my way of saying sorry to her. It turns out that her name is Mollie Lyra Matilda Crowder and she and her best friend Millie ran the music store she was coming out of. She also told me she knew I was a wizard. She told me her father told her about the wizarding world, including Diagon Alley's entrance. She told me all about her, and I told her about me._ _We are creepily similar in the fact we were complete opposites. Her name was similar to mine. My full name is Draco Lucius Atticus Malfoy. A space name (Draco), a parents name (Lucius) and a twist on an ancestors (Atticus. The ancestor is Abraxas Malfoy) name. Her full name is Mollie Lyra Matilda Crowder. A twist on an ancestors name (Mollie, her ancestor was Mary Crowder), a space name (Lyra) and a parents name (Matilda). It's funny how my father hates Muggles and how hers hates Wizards._ _She invited me for a date. I accepted. I knew then I had fallen for her. I had fallen for her wavy brown hair. I had fallen for her mossy hazel eyes. I had fallen for her muscular body. I had fallen for her soft but upper-class London accent. I had fallen for her every curve and edge._ _We began seeing each other in secret. Midnight rendezvous and untold getaways to Paris. They couldn't know about us, not yet. They wouldn't get it. I still don't. How did I fall for a Muggle? How did she fall for a Wizard?_ _Then I proposed to her. It was spur of the moment. They had just passed the decree about muggle marriage. I did truly love her. She loved me. She accepted._ _Everything was kept secret. All the planning. We told few people. Our guest list held 7 names: Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ron Weasley (purely as Grangers plus one) Millie-Anne Rodgers (co-owner of Moll's shop), Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (no idea why they were invited), Blaise Zabini (he was a Half-Blood and my best friend, he wouldn't tell my parents) and Wynniefred Thomas (Moll's other best friend). These were the only ones we trusted with the burden of our marriage. The Potters and Weasley were only there because Granger was, and she was there because she helped run the campaign._ _A month later, we agreed to tell our parents. They didn't take it well. Not very well at all. Mine screamed and shouted at me, shot curses at me and threw plates at me. I told them I loved her more than Blood Purity. They told me to get out and not to come back. I told them they couldn't disown me. I never did go back._ _Moll was in tears when I went to get her. They told her she was a disgrace and they told her not to go back. They told her she wasn't a true Crowder and that she deserved to die._ _We had bought a house in Ireland, far away from both our families. It was a quaint little house, not too big and posh like the houses we had both grown up in but not too small that you couldn't move around in it._ _Moll fell first fell pregnant 2 years into our marriage. Neither of us had been expecting that. We were over joyed though._ _She went into labour on the 10_ _th_ _of September 2004. She gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl to ever grace the planet. We named her Magdalen "Maggie" Melody Millie Malfoy. She looked just like Moll, wavy brown hair and moss coloured eyes. She was simply stunning. She was a Ravenclaw, smart and witty._ _We lived a life as a happy family. Holidays and joyful moments, all traces of our pasts forgotten. We had four more children, 3 girls and a boy._ _Born on the 18_ _th_ _of August 2006 was Violet Lucy Lila Malfoy. She had silky blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was delicate and sweet, the spitting image of me. An ambitious young girl who followed my footsteps into Slytherin._ _On the 5_ _th_ _of February 2008, Felix Nathaniel Cassius Malfoy was born the only son of me and Mollie. He too looked like me, except for the wavy hair that came from his beautiful mother. He too was a Slytherin, ambitious and cunning._ _On the 3_ _rd_ _of April 2010, Cora Charlotte Mary Malfoy was born. Blonde hair and twinkly green eyes, she was the perfect mix of me and Mollie. She was sweet looking and had a kind face. Hufflepuff, she was. Sweet and loyal, she was a perfect match._ _Born 3 weeks early, Cordelia "Apple" Clementine Clara Malfoy was born on the 28_ _th_ _of February 2012. She was very small and her mother identical twin. Brown wavy hair and stunning hazel eyes, Apple was the cutest child ever. We all called her Apple because of the Cor in Cordelia, just like an apple core. She was a Gryffindor, brave and true, she never listened to the rules._ _We lived a happy life in Ireland, not anyone could change that. We continued to promote Muggle Equality, wanting there never to be a repeat of the wars of my childhood. I wanted my children and grandchildren to live in a world where you're not treated differently because of you blood. Promoting Muggle equality isn't how I imagined doing as my job, but I'm so glad it is._


End file.
